Why?
by Dez518
Summary: Dawn Cullen is a girl adopted into the Cullen Family at age nine. It's been six years and now she's loved by her vampire brothers, sisters, and parents. Most of all, she's loved by her Imprinter, Seth Clearwater. After tensions rise between she and Jacob Black, he seeks revenge in the darkest way possible. How will she, her family, and the one who was to protect her deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom," I turned my head and spoke towards the elegant staircase, up toward my adoptive mother and father's bedroom, where my adoptive mother, Esme, was currently cleaning. I bent down and slipped my black combat boots over my ankles. "I'm going now!" I walked over to the coat hanger and put on my long black trench coat that ended just slightly below my knees.

"Okay, Dawn, but be back before seven, okay?" My mother's voice floated down the steps. I took my cell-phone out of my jeans-pants pocket, checking the time. It was 4:30, on a Saturday afternoon.

"Okay." I told her at the same time checking outside the window to find it raining. I grabbed one of the umbrellas out of the bin under the coat hanger.

"Call me if anything happens! Or if you get lost!" I pulled the headphones out of the trench coat's pocket, where I had left them the last time I had worn this coat.

"I will!" I promised as I opened the sliding glass door and poked the umbrella out, popping it open with my left hand. I held the top vertically and stepped down the steps that took my down to the wet grass. I walked into the forest about twenty feet away from the bottom back porch step. I shoved both of the ear buds in their respective ear, plugging the end into my cell phone, deciding to listen to some Avenged Sevenfold. I chose the song Burn It Down to walk to and I let the playlist play as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. After an hour of me walking and the Avenged Sevenfold album having to repeat once already, I stopped and sat down a moss-covered, fallen tree. I sat there, with the umbrella closed by my side, as it had stopped raining, and chose another playlist from my music collection. Eventually, I just chose the album Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue. As I listened to the opening song, Dr. Feelgood, I looked up, surprised to see Jacob Black, the leader of Seth's wolf pack and my niece, Renesmee's, Imprinter.

"Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Jacob, I told you not to sneak up on me like that." I told him, pulling the small white balls from my ears and looking up to him, waiting for a response. I didn't get one, instead Jacob just stood there, looking at me, his facial expression that of anger. I gave him a confused look. "Jake? Why do you look so pissed?" Again, no answer. I started to feel uncomfortable by the way he was staring at me. As his face held anger, his eyes held something else. Evil? Lust? Whatever it was it made me want to get as far away from him as physically possible. Three minutes after I had sat down on the log, I stood up again, planning to walk back to my house and leave Jacob to be strange and threatening somewhere else.

"Well," I said, standing up, picking up the umbrella from the ground. "You look really pissed and I don't want to be around when you phase... So... I'm just gonna go back to the house." I told him, walking by him, or at least I had been planning to. When I tried to, Jacob grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He told me, looking at me with hate. His voice was an octave lower than it normally was, and it sounded eerie. I tried to hold in my shock while he gripped my arm harder and harder every millisecond and it hurt more and more.

"Jacob, stop. That hurts." I told him in a stern voice, hoping that he would let go of my arm and not break it with his super-strength. He looked at me, now with humor mixed in with the hate. He cracked a smile, but it wasn't a happy smile, like the one you give when you hear a semi-funny joke, but this smile was sadistic.

"You're going to have to get used to that. You're about to feel more pain than you've ever felt before." He said, still in that eerie voice. I looked up at the 6'7 male, wondering what on Earth he could possibly have in store for me. Jacob quickly made me drop the umbrella on the ground and pull the ear buds out of the phone jack, pushing me back hard against a tree, but letting my arm go. My back slammed into the tree with so much force that the wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. For a second, I bent over to breathe in, but I was pushed upright by my right shoulder by Jacob. At the same time, he squeezed harder than he had with my arm, and I heard a crunch and my right shoulder was overcome with pain. Before I could scream in pain or breathe in again, one of Jacob's big hands reached up and covered my mouth.

"I swear to God, if I hear one more fucking noise out of you, I won't hesitate to end your life. Understood?" I said nothing as I was almost numb with pain. Jacob used his hand on my mouth to powerfully hit the back of my head against the hard and scratchy bark. "I asked you a God damn question. You. Will. Answer. Do. You. Understand?" He asked again. Weak with the pain that pulsed from my shoulder and head, I barley nodded. Jacob's mouth turned up into that evil smirk.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He looked so gleeful and sadistic that it made my stomach churn. Jacob started by letting go of my shoulder and I started to feel the blood dripping from the back of my head to the back of my neck. Jacob hastily ripped the trench coat from my body and as he jerked it from my shoulder, I felt the bones move unnaturally. I wanted to scream out in pain but remembering Jacob's threat, I opened my mouth and sucked in a large breath of oxygen. Jacob hadn't said anything against crying, so naturally, I started silently sobbing about the pain I was experiencing. I hadn't felt this pain since the foster home...

As I was trying to quit crying and wondering about Jacob's reasoning for him breaking my bones, I felt a gust of wind bring drops of cold rainwater to my semi-nude chest. Wait. _Semi-nude chest?_ I looked down to find my shirt had been ripped open and my black and purple bra was now showing. I used my left arm to try and cover my almost-nudity. As I felt Jacob tug at my jeans, ripping them easily too, I looked at him as he now stood in front of me, his hands busy undoing the button and zipper on his cut off jeans. Jacob was about to do something to me that would scar me for life; something that would leave me damaged and change me. As the shock of this man I trusted now wanting to hurt me hit me like a brick wall, I slowly started left of the tree I was pushed on. I didn't keep my back to Jacob and I got three steps away before Jacob realized what I was doing.

"I can out run you, you stupid bitch. I'll catch you," He stepped toward me slowly, like an animal approaching his prey. "Then I'll fuck you, and then kill you." He'll _fuck me? _There was no doubt in my mind that I knew Jacob was now going to rape me, and how could there be? He's clearly let his intentions be known. As soon as my nose was basically touching his chest, he grabbed my right shoulder and pushed down. Not wanting any unnecessary pain to come from my surely-shattered shoulder, I went down without a fight. Jacob had pushed me on my knees and pulled his manhood out of his open fly. I instantly closed my eyes as tight as they would go and I did the same to my lips. There was no way in hell I was going to let this happen. I would do everything in my power to keep it from resulting in that. I wasn't looking, but I could feel Jacob glare daggers into the top of my head. I felt his hand on my left shoulder.

"Unless you want me to break this one too, you'll open you damn mouth." Remembering the instant pain and the remaining horrible ache in my right shoulder, I didn't try and test him. Jacob shoved himself into my mouth the second it popped open and I gagged and had to hold in vomit that was threatening to come up. He was shoving himself down my throat and I couldn't breathe. I was still bawling from the broken bones, but this was a whole new pain I was more recently crying from. It was the pain of betrayal. I've known Jacob since the first day the Cullen's adopted me, five - going on six- years ago. I had trusted him from day one. I had trusted him and now he was raping me. I guessed that I couldn't trust anyone now, now my father, not my brothers, not the wolf packs, not Seth. _Seth. _What the hell was he going to think after he finds out what's happening? Would he want me anymore?

"Fuck," Jacob cursed out of pleasure. I shut my eyes tighter than I had ever before and I tried to imagine myself in a different place, like I was back at home with all of my family. That we were just sitting around, doing nothing special, other than talking to each other about how our day had gone. One of my or my siblings would tell our parents about what a day we'd all had at Forks High. I'd have been silent as usual, staring off into space, putting everybody's words in the background, not really paying any attention to them. Someone would call my name a few times and Seth would have to give me a gentle shake to get my attention back to them. My home was a warm and comforting thought now that my barely covered knees were against wet dirt and grass. I was brought back to the real world by Jacob climaxing down my throat. He pulled out and let the back of my head go. I almost fell face-forward but I caught myself with my left arm. I propped myself up on it and couched up semen for the next few seconds, until Jacob grabbed my face by holding my jaw and forced me to look up at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" That sentence gave me hope that Jacob would cease his wrong-doings, they he wouldn't fully rape me. I guessed I had hoped too soon because Jacob's hand left my jaw and pushed his palm into my chest hard, knocking me down onto the damp grass that covered the forest floor. Within milliseconds, he was on top of me, ripping off my underwear fully now, positioning himself to enter me. It happened so fast I swore I had gotten whiplash. My breathing was now even shorter and faster than it had been before.

"J-Jacob, please. D-d-don't do this. Please." I begged, stuttering from my crying. He shot me a look of pure hatred before slapping the hell out of me. I felt my nose crack and my jaw do the same. Instantly, pain took over my face as I felt blood flow freely from my left nostril. I couldn't move my mouth to talk, or scream for that matter without putting myself in extreme pain, and that didn't really help that Jacob was about to rape me. When Jacob finally did push himself into me, it took all the pain I was feeling from my broken bones to my "area". I couldn't hold it in and I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Jacob to go into a full missionary position with his head on my left shoulder and use his left hand to cover my mouth, pushing down, causing my jaw to feel even more pain. I squeezed my eyes shut but tears kept falling from the closed slits. It felt like I was literally being ripped in half. I had _never _felt this much pain, or this kind of pain before. I would have taken a million beatings that my old foster parents would have given me before the Cullen's adopted me. I would have taken a million of those and been grateful. A few minutes into the rape, Jacob had pulled back from being parallel with me, and propped himself up with his hands around my neck. Instantly, I tried to start clawing at his hand and wrists. He paid no attention to it, still thrusting rhythmically, watching my face.

"I just want you to know, bitch," Jacob spoke to me, starting the thrust harder and harder into me. "You deserve _every God damned second_ of what I'm doing to you. You fucking deserve it all." He said to me through clenched teeth. He said nothing else until releasing me a few seconds after. I was thankful that he had released my neck because I had been blacking out, but realized I had spoken too soon when he now propped himself up by putting his left hand gripping my broken shoulder and his right covering my mouth, once again putting pressure on my broken bones. I only now whimpered, my voice sore from my previous screaming. My whimpering and hiccupping and Jacob's grunts and moans were the only thing I heard for the next seven minutes. The next thing I knew I felt Jacob go deep in a few thrusts before something hot was spit into my body. Jacob pulled out of me with a satisfied sigh and stood up. It took a little bit of pressure but I managed to curl up on my left side, all while crying and in pain. I shut my eyes as tight as they would go and waited for death. I was almost certain Jacob would kill me. Instead, he grabbed my left forearm and squeezed, and I knew that my Radius and Ulna had been pushed together. I didn't scream, I only bit my tongue until I felt blood pooling in my mouth. Jacob grabbed my jaw again.

"Remember, you brought this all on yourself." He said before standing up again. I felt another harsh hit in my left ribs as Jacob kicked me, and more bones breaking. I simply bit my tongue again until I was almost sure I had bitten down to the center of the tongue. I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second and observed Jacob exploding into a huge russet wolf and running into the forest opposite of me. Realizing that it was finally over, I let my eyes drift shut and I let my mouth crack so the blood could have a way out. As I felt it drip from the corner of my mouth, I also felt myself losing consciousness. I remembered my last thought as hoping that no one would find me, not like this. Not so vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

When I regained consciousness, I was back at home, propped up by pillows in my bed with two needles stuck in the crook of my left elbow. I observed myself some more and I found a hard, plaster cast covering my left wrist, and a sling holding my right arm to my chest. In my peripheral vision, I saw a white bandage on my nose, and running horizontality across my face was an oxygen tube. I also felt a gauze type cloth around my tongue, accompanied by the taste of blood. I began to remember what had happened to me; something that I had hoped was a dream. Jacob had raped me. It was all real, my wounds were enough evidence. I felt a very warm hand gripping my left hand tightly, but gently and almost panicked. Jacob had had extremely hot hands, what if this was his? But why would he be _gentle_..? I looked over slowly, noticing that the back of my head had some kind of hard, rough thread in a line that almost caught on one of the pillows, to see the side of Seth's face, a side of it squished to the front because he was lying on his outstretched arms. He was snoring softly.

I felt warm, wet tears start to slide down my face. I wondered how Seth had been dealing with all of this stress. I wondered what all of this had done to him. His Imprint being raped by his Alpha...

I suddenly moaned in pain, realizing there was still a throb of pain in the back of my head. When I attempted open my mouth during the moan, I found that I couldn't. I sat there thinking of why my mouth wouldn't open, when I realized it had been wired shut, as an attempt to let my jaw bone heal. I could tell Seth had heard my moan of pain, because he immediately sat up in the chair that would normally be at my desk and his hands gripped my left one slightly tighter, gently, because Seth knew he could break my bones with too much of a tight squeeze. He looked at me and smiled his usual grin.

"Dawn! You're awake!" He beamed at me and I could tell that he wanted so badly just to hug me, but he contained himself because he knew hugging me would have put me in some sort of pain. His face changed to a look of concern. "Can you feel anything? Do you... Remember what happened..?" I slowly nodded a few times. I remembered all that happened like it had happened yesterday, because it probably had.

"Yeah, I remember what happened. No... I can't feel anything at all." I answered both of his questions in a whispery- raspy voice through my teeth.

"Dawn, I'm glad to see that you're awake." I heard my adoptive father, Carlisle's voice come behind Seth, as he'd just walked through my bedroom door. I jumped a little when I heard his voice because I hadn't been expecting him. Seth let go of my hand and moved he and the desk chair to the right side of the bed to give Carlisle some space. I watched my dad walk to the side of the bed and put down a few instruments on the nightstand.

"I'm happy I'm awake too." I replied to him. I attempted to smile at him, but winced as the muscles in my face were just the slightest bit sore, and I knew that I had a few bruises from Jacob. I could tell Carlisle and Seth both noticed, because both of their faces now held frowns. Carlisle looked to my left, where my I.V.s were, to see an empty bag of something, while the other was filled with a red liquid.

"I'm extremely sorry, Dawn. I've forgotten to fill your morphine supply up. I'll be right back," He said and in a flash, he was gone but in the same moment, he was standing to my bed again, this time holding a clear, plastic baggie that contained a clear liquid. He immediately hooked it to the plastic tube that ran from the bag to my arm. I felt almost immediate relief.

"So," I addressed my father. "What all did... _He_ do?" I asked, referring to my injuries. Carlisle looked at me and sighed.

"You have a broken nose and wrist. You have a few broken ribs, too. Your collar bone is shattered, and so is your jaw. You have sixteen stitches in your tongue and twenty-three stitches in the back of your head. You had a concussion when they brought you home, but we couldn't keep you awake. Alice saw that you would be fine though, so we just let you sleep." Weird, I had no memory of them trying to keep me awake. I nodded as my father finished telling me how badly Jacob had fucked me up.

"What happened... to... _Him_?" I couldn't bring myself to say that bastard's name. I noticed how Seth became somewhat stiff when I asked that question. Carlisle looked down, then back at me. That could only mean bad news.

"We haven't caught him yet, Dawn," My stomach dropped. Jacob was still out there; possibly ready to attack me again. This information brought me to look out of the window-walls that bordered my room – which was Edward's old room – Carlisle and Seth saw that and I'm sure that they both heard my heart beat faster, which led Seth to say: "But we will, Dawn. I promise you that. Both of the packs and everybody except Rosalie, Carlisle and I are out looking for him. We'll find him. Don't worry."

_**I'm super sorry that chapter took forever and a million days to write. ;-; I love you guys, and I'll try to update the next one faster. **_


	3. Chapter 3

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	4. Chapter 4

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	5. Chapter 5

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	6. Chapter 6

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	7. Chapter 7

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	8. Chapter 8

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	9. Chapter 9

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	10. Chapter 10

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	11. Chapter 11

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


	12. Chapter 12

~THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN~ PLEASE COME BACK LATER~


End file.
